1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrophoretic display (EPD), and particularly to a pixel structure and a sub-pixel structure of a color electrophoretic display.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the advancement of the flat display technology and the flat displays having advantages of light in weight, small in size and low power consuming, the flat displays have become more and more popular. In general, the flat displays includes liquid crystal display (LCD), plasma display panel (PDP), organic light emitting diode display (OLED display) and electrophoretic display, etc., wherein the electrophoretic display does not include light emitting source, so the electrophoretic display further has the advantage of power saving in comparison with other flat displays.
The conventional electrophoretic display is a monochrome display. However, for promoting the market competitiveness of the conventional electrophoretic display, a color filter is used in the conventional technique to colorize the electrophoretic display. Such that, the conventional electrophoretic display can achieve color display. However, the light utility efficiency of the electrophoretic display is reduced by the color filter, and thus the brightness, the contrast and the color saturation of the electrophoretic display are reduced.